


Canvas of Love

by minchanted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Chan, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, THERE IS PLOT, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, artist minho, danceracha housemates, hyunchan, hyunjin makes a move on chan, minchan, minchan whipped for each other, minho complimenting chan endlessly, minho encouraging chan through his painting, model chan, painter minho, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted
Summary: Chan needed some money and his friends thought it would be an amazing idea to contact the artist who was looking for a model willing to pose nude for his painting. Chan however didn't think the artist would be this sexy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 25
Kudos: 307





	Canvas of Love

It started with a stupid advertisement that Chan and Jeongin saw while they were walking over to Changbin’s place to meet up with their friends. And also, the fact that Chan was way too broke and needed some extra cash to spend.

_Looking for a model to draw, must be a male, preferably in early twenties and comfortable with nudity. Call the number below if you are interested._

Chan blanched at the nudity and told Jeongin there was no way in hell he was going to strip and lie down naked for some stranger to draw him like one of their French girls.

Jeongin laughed out loud but took a picture of the advert on his phone.

“Just in case you change your mind.” The blue-haired man said, smirking at him.

Jeongin was the devil’s spawn. As soon as they set foot into Changbin’s house, he started informing everyone about the advert and how Chan should totally go for it because his body was so hot. A comment that didn’t make Chan flustered. At all.

So now there were three more people who were trying to compel Chan into modelling.

“We don’t even know who the guy is…he could be a creepy old man.” Chan whined, making a face at them.

They were all gathered around the table, sitting on the floor, and drinking cheap alcohol and it was slowly starting to take effect.

“Channie. We know how badly you need a new laptop for your music thingy and stuff. All you had to do is call up the number and just make an appointment.” Jisung suggested, downing his beer, and aiming the empty can at the rubbish bin, groaning when he failed.

“You know he is right.” Changbin said, as he ran his hand through Seungmin’s hair who was resting his head on his lap.

“Just call the person right now, we could judge if this was a good idea by listening to his voice.” Seungmin insisted, lifting his head up and looking over at Chan.

“You have a sexy body, Channie. You might as well make some money out of it.” Jisung shrugged.

“Chan please? You can cut the call after listening to the voice.” Changbin suggested, looking at Chan with what he thought were puppy dog eyes.

Chan groaned, knowing very well his friends would not let this topic go and Jeongin already got the number out, showing it to Chan, grinning so brightly.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Chan’s mind was not working properly, and anyways it was just a phone call. It wasn’t like he was _actually_ going to go there and pose for a stranger naked, no matter how tempting the money was.

Chan sighed heavily, as he took his mobile out and keyed in the number. It was late, close to midnight, and Chan hopped that the call would go unanswered.

He put the call on speaker and waited as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

Chan swore he was not exaggerating as he felt the blood rush straight down when he heard the deep, sexy voice, sounding groggy like they just woke up. He didn’t expect the voice speaking to be this sensual and he was left speechless. The rest of the boys probably felt the same as they sat in silence, mouth silently open.

“Hello?” The voice repeated again, a bit irritated now. “Who is calling me at this late hour?”

Jeongin nudged Chan hard in his ribs and Chan hissed in pain, bringing himself back to reality.

“Uhm…hey.” Chan answered, “I saw your advert…”

“Oh… _that…_ okay, cool are you free tomorrow noon?” The voice asked him immediately. “You could come over to my place and I would have to inspect you to see if you fit what I wanted in a model.”

Chan spluttered as he looked over at his friends silently asking for help. They waved their hands aggressively at him, indicating that he should agree.

Chan hated his friends, but he also loved the voice.

“Y-yes. I am free.”

“Okay great, I will see you at 5pm and I will message you the address.” The voice said before continuing, “What is your name?”

Chan cleared his throat nervously, still not believing that he was actually doing this.

“Bang Chan.”

“Nice, my name is Minho.” The voice said, “I will see you soon, goodnight.”

The voice hung up and Chan stared at his phone.

“Well….” Seungmin trailed off, “The voice was definitely sexy.”

Chan agreed but he would never admit to his friends that.

* * *

The next day arrived, and Jeongin decided to be Chan’s personal makeup artist as he came over to his place as early as he could, trying to find the perfect outfit for Chan to wear.

“I am not going on a date, Innie.” Chan groaned as he pulled on the white shirt Jeongin had managed to dug out from the depths of his closet.

“I know, but you also dress like an emo teenager and you cann _ot_ do that today.” Jeongin answered.

“What does it matter how I dress up when I am going to end up posing naked anyways?” Chan complained as Jeongin took out a comb and brushed through his curls.

“Oh, are you actually going to do that? I thought you were just going over to see who the mysterious owner of the voice is and then run off.” Jeongin chuckled.

“Well…I mean the pay is good, and all I have to do is lay there, without my clothes…I think it would be worth it you know?” Chan shrugged, hissing in pain as the comb got tangled up in his hair. “Innie, can you stop already?”

“Oh, Channie boy, I am so proud of you.” Jeongin cooed as he continued to brush through Chan’s hair, “and…I am almost done.” He exclaimed as he ran the brush through one final time before stepping back and admiring his work, whistling lowly, “Now you finally look like a model or a human I should say.”

Chan shook his head as he turned to look at the mirror and Jeongin was right, he looked _really_ good. “Wow, thank you Innie.” He said, as he admired himself in the mirror.

“You are welcome, and good luck Channie.” Jeongin grinned, as he started pushing Chan out of his room. “Go get some!”

“Innie, I am going to go there to get paid for being drawn and not to get laid.” Chan yelled at him as Jeongin burst out laughing.

“You never know!”

Chan was nervous, way too nervous as he sat in the bus, heading off to the address the man called Minho had sent him. Once he reached the apartment complex, he got into the escalator and went up to the man’s floor.

He swallowed nervously, lifting up his shirt slightly to see if he still had his abs before ringing the doorbell.

“Felix, it is your turn to get the door!” A voice yelled from somewhere inside the room.

“Argh. I hate this!” Another voice called out and Chan heard footsteps and someone fiddling with the doorknob and he quickly tried to adjust his hair, to look good.

The door was opened by a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties, and he was _beautiful,_ platinum blonde hair framing his pixie like face.

“Whoa who are you?” The man asked, and his voice was _deep,_ which was definitely a shock.

“I am Bang Chan…” Chan said, his voice soft, “And I have an appointment with a Minho here?”

The man stared at him confused, before understanding seeped into his mind. “Oh! The AD for Minho’s artist gig actually worked?” He said before laughing. “Come in, my name is Felix!”

The man, who was called Felix, opened the door wider to let Chan in and he stared in awe at the extragavantly furnished apartment.

As Chan walked in, he saw another man, who looked the same age as Felix, casually draped over the couch. He had long golden blonde hair, which was tied in a half ponytail and god this man was stunning too. Chan wondered who they all were and why was there an advert for another model when they themselves looked like the world’s bestest models.

“Well Well Well… What do we have here?” The blonde said as he stood up from the couch, strolling towards Chan. “Fresh meat I see.”

“Don’t scare him away, Hyunjin.” The man called Felix ordered, patting Chan on the back before proceeding over to a room, “I will go inform Minho you are here.”

Felix hopped away and Chan felt Hyunjin’s eyes raking over his body.

“Minho is so going to love this.” The man breathed and Chan shifted on his feet nervously.

Hyunjin closed the distance between them in two steps and placed a hand on his cheek caressing him softly. Chan wanted to ask him what the fuck was he doing but he was rendered speechless as Hyunjin leaned down to whisper against his ear, “Are you down for something else later?”

Chan let out a squeak as he took a step back and the taller man laughed, a tinkling sound in the air as he said, “Oh boy, it is so easy to fluster you.”

Chan’s heart was still racing, and he could feel the heat on his cheeks, not used to getting attention from someone who was as good looking as Hyunjin. He was planning to turn around and leave when the man called Felix entered the hall again, “Minho is here!” He bellowed in his deep voice.

Chan turned around interested, and he stopped breathing momentarily. The owner behind the sexy voice, was an extremely sexy man. Chan was not lying at all when he thought Minho was the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life. His eyes were _beautiful,_ catlike, and alert and his features were sculpted out of the finest marble and he had the perfect sharp nose and his naturally pouty lips were tantalizing. Chan swallowed nervously as his eyes wandered over the man before moving up and he was startled when he noticed the man was staring right at him.

“This is Chan, apparently you told him to come over?” Felix told Minho, gesturing at him.

Minho didn’t speak, and Chan lowered his eyes to the floor as he could feel Minho’s eyes all over him, probably inspecting him to see if he was a suitable model. Honestly, Chan was ready to leave. The three men were way too surreal, and he was pretty sure Minho didn’t want him as a model. This was a bad idea and he was so going to kill Jeongin when he gets back.

“Felix, Hyunjin. I think I found my model.” Minho finally said, looking away.

Hyunjin had a smug grin on his face while Felix cheered, “I had a good feeling about this one.”

“Minho…can I have him once you are done with him?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes on Chan as his lips pulled up in a smirk.

“Hyunjin, stop being so horny and get out, I need silence and privacy while working on my art.” Minho snapped at him, his eyes narrowing into a glare and Chan felt the heat creep up his neck. Hyunjin shrugged as he picked up his jacket from the couch and put it on.

“Fine, don’t be so jealous Minho.” He huffed as he threw a wink at Chan and headed to the door. “See you later then, babe.”

To say Chan was flustered beyond words would be an understatement.

“I hope you will be able to finish your work today, Minho!” Felix chirped up happily as he followed Hyunjin. “Have fun!” He said in a voice so shrill that it was completely different from his deep voice.

“Don’t go too hard on him!” Hyunjin shouted behind his back, before shutting the door.

At this point, Chan wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Never had he been this rattled before and as the silence engulfed the room, he finally glanced up at Minho again, wondering what was going to happen now. Chan knew he didn’t want to leave anymore, not when the man standing in front of him looked this good.

The man was still looking at him, “Hmmm….” He started awkwardly, “Have you done this before?”

“Be someone’s model?” Chan asked, “Nope.”

“Have you ever been naked in front of someone before?” Minho asked again and Chan could feel himself flush a crimson red.

“In front of my ex-boyfriend, yes. _Definitely_ not in front of a stranger.” Chan replied. _And a sexy stranger at that._

Minho chuckled, as he ran his hand through his long dark strands. “You will be fine. I will guide you.” He said as he turned around, signalling to follow him.

Chan entered what looked like Minho’s art room and he stared in awe at the paintings that were hanging all over the wall. There were a few sketches of Hyunjin and Felix too and Chan could tell that Minho was a gifted artist, being able to capture all their features on to a canvas. Chan stood in a corner, watching Minho as he set everything up, fiddling with a lamp and fluffing up the coach, placing two cushions on it.

He took a step back and looked at Chan, before looking at the couch again, making a few more adjustments before he hopped over to his wooden art easel.

“Okay so I just need you to uhm…. remove your clothes and lie down on the couch, as comfortable as you can.” Minho said as he sat on his stool, setting up his tools.

Chan was a little startled, the lights were dimmed to give a cosier setting, but it seemed a bit romantic and his heart wouldn’t stop beating rapidly. He was suddenly feeling nauseous and he could feel butterflies fluttering their wings in his stomach.

It seemed like Minho sensed his nervousness and he looked over at him reassuringly, “I can look away while you get undressed, if you want?”

Chan took a deep breath as Minho turned away, trying to calm himself down, before pulling his shirt off slowly. He then pulled down his pants, and he stopped at his boxers. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, stripping himself in front of the sexiest man he had ever seen. A sudden realisation hit him that Minho would be _looking_ at him with those intense eyes, would be noticing each and every detail to paint, and he hoped to god that he wouldn’t get a boner. That wouldn’t be embarrassing at all. He finally hooked his fingers into the band of his boxers, and removed them, walking over to the couch, and lying down. He took the cushion, placing it in front of his exposed member and cleared his throat. Minho slowly spun around in his stool and Chan saw the way the man’s breath hitched as he saw him on the couch.

“God, you are beautiful.” Minho breathed out and Chan was starting to feel lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his face. “You can hold that position, it is perfect.”

Chan was still a little unsure, especially with his hands and he looked over at Minho for direction.

“What should I do with my hands?” He asked.

Minho chuckled as he stared at him, “You can just place them wherever you feel comfortable. I just want you to be relaxed.”

Chan at that moment felt a little bold, and he arched his back, clasping his hands together and stretching them above his head. “How about this?” He asked, as the cushion moved, exposing Chan’s member and he could feel Minho’s eyes on him, turning dark.

Chan quickly went back to his original position, adjusting the cushion again and he noticed Minho was clutching on to his pencil so hard, that his knuckles were white.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Chan.” Minho answered, his voice deeper than before.

Silence flooded the room again as Minho started sketching, throwing glances over at Chan occasionally. Chan decided to start a conversation to while the time away.

“So, do you get paid for all this?” Chan asked.

Minho hummed in reply, “I get to hang my art in a gallery and there are always some rich buyers.”

Chan nodded his head, “You must be getting paid really well though, the price you mentioned on the advert was just…” He whistled lowly.

Minho lifted his head up, holding Chan’s gaze before looking back at his sketch. “Was money the only reason that brought you here?” He asked and Chan was taken aback by the question.

He knew money was the reason _why_ he called Minho, but it wasn’t money that brought him here, it was the sexy voice and the thrill of maybe hoping the man with that voice would be sexier and he wasn’t disappointed. However, there was no way in hell he was going to tell Minho that.

Nevertheless, Minho seemed to have gotten an idea of what was going through Chan’s mind and a tiny smile lingered on his lips as he continued sketching.

“You are doing so well, baby.” Minho muttered, and looked up questioningly as he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other man. “You okay?” He asked, an eyebrow raised inquiringly at him.

Chan nodded his head; he was caught way off guard with that praise and Minho calling him _baby._

“Seriously, I know this is your first time, but I am so proud of you baby. Just hold that position for a little longer.” Minho said, admiration prominent in his tone and Chan had to swallow down a moan as he felt shivers running down his spine.

Minho’s eyes flickered over at him, his gaze moving down until they landed on the cushion, that was covering his member.

“I would need you to remove the cushion, for around ten minutes and you can cover up again.” Minho said, clearing his throat.

Chan could feel the butterflies flapping their wings against his stomach even more rapidly and he took a deep breath before setting the cushion aside. Thank god, he was not hard yet, but if Minho continued to look at him that way, the things would get different and awkward. With heated cheeks, Chan tried to look elsewhere and think of something else as Minho continued to stare at him, sketching him.

“You are so cute.” Minho muttered as he sketched. “Do you like being watched?”

The comment was so casual so out of norm, and Chan started coughing, spluttering on his words.

“What?”

Minho smirked, not bothering to repeat the question. After some time, he told Chan that he could cover himself up again and Chan had never been this grateful before.

“Who are you going to sell this painting to?” Chan asked casually, trying to keep the arousal out of his voice.

“This one is for me.” Minho said, as he looked up, catching Chan’s gaze. “It is for a project, so I show them the painting and then I take it back home with me.”

The thought of Minho hanging Chan’s painting somewhere on his wall where he could see it everyday was too much for him and he choked on air, trying to look as normal as he could.

“Project?” Chan asked, genuinely curious.

Minho chuckled as he took out his paints, fiddling with the colours. “Yeah a project…at my workplace we would have to take up some projects at time and prove that we are good artists and all that.” He smiled at him as he looked back at the canvas. “I don’t want to bore you with this talk.”

As Minho started painting, the room gets filled with a comfortable silence. Chan noticed that Minho wouldn’t look at him as much as he preferred, and he was a bit disappointed. Yes, the way Minho would stare at him was a bit too much, stirring up something in his guts, and tightening his stomach with knots, but he was actually enjoying it.

Chan allowed his eyes to wander over to Minho. The man’s eyebrows were pinched together, frowning as he concentrated on his painting, and god he looked so sexy. The way his arms would flex with every stroke of the brush. The way his tongue would peek out from his lips at times. The way his overgrown bangs would fall into his eyes effortlessly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Minho set his tools down and looked at it with eyes that were shining with pride.

“I am done! You really did so well.” Minho praised him, waving him over, “You can come take a look if you want to.” He suggested.

Chan got up slowly and dragged his feet over to where his boxers laid, discarded on the floor, picking them up and putting them on. He could feel Minho’s eyes on his ass, staring at it intensely and Chan felt his throat constrict tightly.

He walked over to where Minho was sitting, and his breath got caught in his throat, coming out as a choked gasp as he looked at the finished product. It was Chan lying naked on the couch, but it was _stunning._ It looked exactly like him, in fact it looked better than him, the smudging of charcoal was so perfect in places and the paint was beautiful and so fitting and he was a bit too stunned and speechless with the beauty of this work and he didn’t know what to say. Minho did not only manage to capture his features, from his dimples to his plump lips, to his abs and arms, but he had somehow captured his emotions as well. It was extremely sensual and Chan felt overwhelmed and so honoured to have been drawn by Minho.

“You are a genius.” Chan breathed out in awe.

Minho laughed quietly as he continued to look at his painting proudly, “I think this was my best work.”

“Why…why a nude?” Chan asked, licking his lips slowly and he felt the blood rush to his ears as he saw Minho’s eyes follow the movement.

“My project was to find someone extremely beautiful naturally. Nudes capture the person’s true essence and I wanted to capture that essence on a canvas.” Minho answered and Chan could feel something in the air change, the tension intensifying.

“And you thought I looked beautiful naturally?” Chan asked shyly. Minho looked up at him, and his eyes were dark now, his gaze was piercing through his soul.

“You were the most beautiful human I ever saw.” Minho finally said and he pulled Chan onto his lap where he was sitting on the stool and held him, trying to keep both of them steady on the stool and not fall. “You are ethereal from head to toe, and I have proof of that.” He said.

Chan’s breath hitched and he could feel Minho getting harder under him. “What are you doing?” Chan whispered, “This wasn’t part of the advert.”

Minho smirked, as his lips hovered over Chan’s. “You are irresistible.”

Chan swallowed as he felt the slight brush of Minho’s lips against his, and before he could stop, he lets out a low moan and the next second Minho was kissing him.

Chan flung his arms around Minho’s neck, head tilting down and opening his mouth for him willingly. Minho’s hands on his bare back were hot and they were sending flames up his stomach, and setting it on fire. Chan melted into the kiss and Minho bit hard on the plump swell of his bottom lip, eliciting a whine from him. Minho got up from the stool, with Chan’s thighs wrapped around him and headed over to the couch, throwing him on it gently. Chan fell back on the couch with a huff and before he could catch his breath, Minho’s lips were on him again, nipping at his lip, and kissing him with increased fervour. Chan tugged at the artist's shirt impatiently, wanting him to be naked already and Minho grinned as he broke away from the kiss, pulling his shirt off. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Chan’s boxers and pulled them off slowly, watching as the man's dick stood out erect.

“Someone is hard already.” Minho teased as Chan rolled his eyes.

“As if you are not.”

The hard line of Minho’s body pushing him into the couch sent a flash of heat through him and sweat was now pooling at his temples and he wanted more. Chan moaned out loudly as Minho leaned down to bite hard on his neck, sucking at it until a deep red mark was formed.

“Bite me more. Minho.” Chan whined and this made the artist groan as he sank his teeth into his collarbone, kissing and licking the spot, and doing the same at different areas.

“Minho…” Chan let out a breathy moan and that was enough for Minho as he got up from the couch, pulling Chan up with him and pushing him to the door. Chan found himself being dragged out of the art room and straight into another room which he assumed was Minho’s bedroom.

Minho slammed Chan against the door, closing it and kissing him hard before guiding him over to the bed. Chan scrambled up on the bed, moving over to the top and lied down on his back, among the soft pillows, spreading his legs open and beckoning over at Minho.

Minho groaned, the sound so deep in his chest and Chan could feel his body trembling with anticipation. He watched as Minho reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer, and removing a small bottle and a foil packet. “You are too much for me to handle, do you know that.” The man uttered, as he coated his fingers with lube and circled a finger around Chan’s entrance before slowly pushing it in. Minho could feel Chan’s hole clench tightly around his finger and he slowly inserted in a second finger, scissoring him, and stretching him out. Chan threw his head back, as he felt Minho’s fingers pump in and out of him.

“You really did so well today, baby.” Minho whispered against his ears as he inserted a third finger. “Do you know how much self-control it took me? For me to not leave my painting and come over to you and fuck you hard into the couch.”

Chan whimpered, as he felt Minho’s finger brush against something, sending a sharp wave of pleasure over him and he needed _more._

Minho fingers were in deeper and suddenly he felt empty as the man removed his fingers. Chan tried to catch his breath as Minho removed his pants and boxers and slicked himself up, tearing the condom packet with his teeth and putting it on him. He then aligned with Chan’s entrance and pushed inside slowly, trying so hard to not come right there and then as he felt the suffocating tight heat clench around his length.

“Relax, _baby.”_ Minho reassured him softly, his hands moving to cradle his face as he kissed his lips.

Chan closed his eyes shut; his fists clenched as he tried to get used to Minho’s huge member inside him.

“Take your time. It is okay.” Minho soothed him with kisses all over his face, trying to ease the pain away. Chan then opened his eyes, staring straight into Minho’s eyes and nodding at him, telling him to move.

Minho pulled almost all the way out, pushing all the way back in slowly and Chan tried not to curse out loud. He moaned out filthily as Minho started thrusting in and out of him, setting up a pace that was slow but was wrecking him. Chan wrapped his thighs around Minho, pulling him in deeper and it felt all too good. Minho stopped his movements for a while as he hooked Chan’s knees over his shoulders, pushing back in all the way to the hilt and going even more deeper. Chan arched his back, his hands moving to hold on to Minho’s long dark strands, tugging on them so hard he could hear Minho hiss in pain. Minho now quickened his pace, pounding into him rapidly, his breathing getting erratic. Filthy curse words were pouring out of Chan’s mouth and he knew was being way too loud and the neighbours would hear, but he honestly didn’t care.

“Touch me Minho.” Chan pleaded as he felt his orgasm reaching him and Minho reached out and took his dick in his hand, stroking it.

"You didn't answer me back then." Minho growled as he felt Chan tightening around him.

"What?" Chan gasped raspily.

"Do you like being watched?"

"Minho..." Chan groaned, biting down on his lips as he felt his prostate being abused by Minho's precise thrusts.

"Do you?"

"Yes..." Chan whined and he felt Minho's dick twitch in him as the artist picked up pace, pounding into him faster now.

“Oh god fuck fuck fuck.” Chan sobbed out loudly, bucking his hips up into Minho’s hands and he felt the pleasure hit him like waves, ripping through him, his entire body trembling and quivering under Minho. He whined as Minho continued to slam into him repetitively.

“You are so _gorgeous_.” Minho whispered before biting the top of Chan’s ear lobe and Chan hiccuped on a gasp, enjoying this way too much.

"You should just see yourself, legs spread wide for me...maybe I should draw you like this next time, with all these pretty red marks over you." Minho teased.

Chan started whimpering as Minho kept thrusting into him sloppily before he released into him, shouting his name out loud. Minho fell onto Chan, trying to not put his entire weight on him as he nuzzled his face into Chan’s neck. Chan laughed breathlessly as he removed his hands from where he was tightly clutching onto Minho’s strands, moving them down to hug him instead.

Minho pulled out once he caught his breath, discarding the condom and lying down by Chan’s side.

“I definitely didn’t expect this when Felix forced me to put out the advert.” Minho chuckled.

“I definitely didn’t expect this when my friends forced me to call you up.” Chan said breathlessly.

“I am glad they did, because you really are a work of art.” Minho said as he turned on his side, his face splitting with a smile.

Chan’s heart stuttered at that and he felt confused. He didn’t know what this meant, what he was supposed to do. Was it a one-time thing or was Minho interested in him.

“I can hear your brain whirring.” Minho said, his voice soft.

“I am just…confused.” Chan replied, sitting up. “What next?”

“Well…next step is, I will ask you out on a date and you have to say yes.” Minho answered, shrugging casually and once again Chan’s heart skipped a beat.

“This is so backwards.” Chan laughed, his eyes twinkling, and his dimple shining prominently.

“I want to know you better Channie and draw you more.” Minho said endearingly as he sat up too, looking into the other man’s eyes. “So, will you go on a date with me next Saturday?”

Chan thought about it. He never knew that he would end up posing nude for someone so sexy like Minho, let alone end up sleeping with him and now this god-like man was asking him on a date.

“Yes.” Chan finally said, feeling his heart burst as Minho’s smile brightened before he leaned down and pecked his lips softly.

“You can sleep here tonight by the way.” Minho said sleepily as he lied back down.

“No, Hyunjin will make a move on me.” Chan giggled.

“Not if I tell him that you are out of bounds.” Minho sniggered as he pulled Chan down, “He will listen, he is scared of me.”

Chan laughed as he moved closer to Minho, snuggling into him.

“Minho?” Chan asked softly, as the man hummed. “You aren’t going to look for other naked models, right?”

Minho chuckled as he opened his eyes to look at Chan, “Are you jealous?”

“What? No. I am just asking.” Chan huffed.

“Well if you want to know, no…you will be my one and only naked model. Happy?” Minho said, his voice soft and soothing as Chan smiled in satisfaction, nestling against Minho before closing his eyes, finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oooookay, so uhm....just thought artist minho is really sexy and chan getting drawn like one of his french boys would be really sexy sooo...this fic got created...hahahah enjoy? comments appreciated <3


End file.
